Super Mission
by mossyskies
Summary: Smashers invade Master Hand's fortress to prevent him from taking over the world REVIEW!!!


"Where is he?" asked Samus annoyed. "Mario called an emergency meeting, and of course, he's the only one who's late!" she complained.  
  
"Hello everybody!" Mario walked in the door. "I'm sorry I'm late. I was getting some more details on the mission."  
  
"What mission?" questioned Zelda.  
  
"Well, that's the reason I called you guys here. Master Hand is back."  
  
Reactions between the smashers were instant.  
  
"What!? Master Hand is back?" cried Pikachu incredulously. "What stupid tournament does he want us to compete in this time?" Mario shook his head.  
  
"No. No tournament. This time its different. Master Hand is going to take over our universe."  
  
"How?" laughed Fox. "Master Hand is strong, but one glove can't take over the universe by itself!"  
  
"That's just it. Master Hand isn't by himself. He and his brother, Crazy Hand, have an army of wire frames and polygons which they are using to take over the different worlds." Mario explained.  
  
"Pathetic! We're more than a match for any polygons or wire frames!" scoffed Ganondorf. Bowser nodded in agreement.  
  
"But these aren't normal polygons, are they?" Mewtwo interrupted.  
  
"Yeah. These are pretty different fighters," Ness confirmed. Everybody stopped talking and looked at them.  
  
"I keep forgetting you can read my mind," Mario grumbled. "But you're right. Somehow, they've created a sort of Super Polygon/Wireframe. They're making these by the thousand!"  
  
"And it's up to us to stop them?" guessed Peach.  
  
"Yep. We've got to go to their fortress, and destroy the army, as well as the creators. The reason I was late was because I was getting a printout of the defenses of the fort."  
  
"But how are we supposed to destroy an entire army?" asked Falco.  
  
"Well, first we get in and destroy the machine that manufactures them, then we destroy Master and Crazy Hand."  
  
"How will that help?" questioned Kirby.  
  
"The machine just manufactures the bodies. The two hands use their magic to bring the fighting polygons alive. When the hands are defeated, all of the magic seeps out of the polygons, and they become nothing more than junk," Mario answered Kirby's question. "But just making our way through the fort is dangerous. To get in, you have to evade the security systems, which include a Movement Laser, Land Mines, Video Cameras, and the actual castle. There are guards posted at all times."  
  
"Sounds almost impossible," Yoshi said thoughtfully. "But they probably didn't count on a surprise attack from us!"  
  
"Well, everybody pack a light bag of supplies. Weapons, food, tools, whatever you want to bring. We're going to get started tomorrow morning at dawn." Mario ordered. Everyone nodded, and drifted back to their rooms.  
  
The sky was still dark when the Smashers met outside. Only a ray of gold on the horizon hinted of the rising sun. Everyone had backpacks slung over their shoulder, or in Bowser's case, tucked in his shell. Mario called them all together.  
  
"I want everybody to jump into the warp pipe now. This'll take us to the dimension where Master and Crazy Hand have their fort. Any questions?" Young Link raised his hand.  
  
"Why did we have to get up so early?" he yawned.  
  
"The warp pipe will bring us out twenty miles away from our destination. Any closer, and an enemy might have found it. We'll have to walk the rest of the way." Everyone groaned.  
  
"Well, if that's it, let's get moving!" Mario told the rest of the group. "Who wants to go first?" Simultaneously, the Smashers backed away from the pipe. Finally Fox got up. "If every one else is too chicken to go, then I guess I'll volunteer," he said scornfully. Then he walked up to the pipe, and jumped in. Determined not to be out done, Falco jumped in also. After that, Ganondorf shoved Ness in, who used his psychic powers to yank Ganondorf in. After that Pikachu jumped, followed by the rest of the Pokemon. Finally only Mario was left. He took a deep breath and dove in the pipe, head first.  
  
Everyone popped out in a grassy clearing. There was no breeze, and the air was humid. Mario got up, and consulted his compass.  
  
"All right. If my calculations are correct, the fort is this way." He pointed to a dense jungle. "Link, Marth, Roy, and Young Link will go at the front, and cut the trail with their swords." And then the group headed off, the swordsmen leading the way.  
  
A few hours later found the Smashers dragging their way down a dusty road. Once the sun had risen, everyone had become unbearably hot, except Yoshi, D.K. and Bowser. Link had changed into his red tunic to relieve some of the heat, and Yoshi was carrying the Ice Climbers, who had passed out due to the extreme warmth. Nobody spoke, or had spoken for a long time. Every ounce of their strength went towards putting one foot in front of the next. Finally they reached the top of a small hill. The fort was only a few meters away! It loomed in front of them, huge and threatening.  
  
Finally Mario managed to speak. "We are going to take a break right now. Everybody get out some food and eat, while I tell you the plan." Instantly, all of the backpacks were flung open, and a small brunch proceeded.  
  
"Our first problem is getting into the place. There are two walls. The first is only accessible by the drawbridge, which is heavily guarded. There are land mines surrounding the rest of the perimeter. The second wall is accessible be the main gatehouse, and a few smaller gatehouses. This wall encloses twenty or so laboratories, and a training ground for the polygons. Our main concern right now is the Movement Laser, positioned on a central tower. It looks like a searchlight, but if the beam lands on you, you are killed instantly."  
  
Just then, something happened that none of the Smashers could have foreseen. Mario had ejected a fireball towards the Laser to make his point. The fireball somehow set off a landmine set directly underneath the hill, which exploded, which caused half of the hill to cave in. Mario and Pikachu had been standing on this half of the hill when it hit. They were sent tumbling down, finally sprawling on the field below. And by some ironic twist of fate, the Movement Laser went over them. Time seemed to go in slow motion. Pikachu looked up, and saw the streak of purple lightening coming towards them. He tried to get out of the way, but was too slow. Mario never even saw it, as he was facing the opposite direction. It split in two at the last moment, hitting both of them. A cloud of smoke rose up. When it cleared there were two small piles of sand lying on the field. And nothing more.  
  
Luigi was the first to get there, sliding down the remains of the hill and stopping at the sand. He sat there for a few moments staring as the wind blew bits away. Nobody said anything. Finally he got up and climbed up to the top of the hill.  
  
"Well?" he asked bluntly. "We can quit right now and watch as M.H. and C.H. destroy our worlds, or we can do something." Link nodded in agreement.  
  
"If everyone agrees, I think we should finish the mission. And to do that we'll need a leader. I don't want to sound conceited, but I'm pretty sure I'm the best man for the job." Link finished. "If anyone disagrees just say so right now." There was complete and utter silence. "Fine. Does anyone want to abandon the mission?" Nobody spoke.  
  
"Good. Here's what I've decided. There are two ways to get in. One is by jumping over the field and landing on the wall. This would require very good jumping skills, or teleporting skills," he said with a nod at Mewtwo and Ness. "The other way is by running down the drawbridge as fast as possible, while someone makes a distraction. Does anyone have a question?"  
  
"I'll do the distraction. I'm strong, but I have a fairly good jump, to escape quickly," D.K. volunteered.  
  
"What if you're don't have a good jump, and are very slow?" Bowser asked nervously.  
  
"Actually I've just thought of a plan to get you in," Link mentioned thoughtfully. Everybody looked at him. He nodded to Mewtwo who shot a small shadow ball at Bowser.  
  
"Ow! What was that for?" asked Bowser as he stared angrily at the Pokemon. Instantly Mewtwo used hypnosis. Bowser fell into a semi-sleep.  
  
"Bowser? Do you hear me?" asked Mewtwo loudly. Bowser nodded, but still stood rigidly at attention. "I want you to pull your legs and your arms and your head into your shell," Mewtwo instructed him. "Good. I want you to stay this way until someone says 'purple'. Then you can come out. Bowser's shell shook. The Pokemon turned to face the group.  
  
"All right. Here's what we do. Who are the fastest people here?" Captain Falcon and Fox raised their hands. "Good. While D.K. is making a distraction you two roll the shell as fast as you can by the guards. Hopefully they won't notice." Mewtwo explained.  
  
"Great idea!" exclaimed Pichu. Link grinned.  
  
"Good job. Now everybody, move to position!" Link barked. D.K. took off towards the drawbridge.  
  
There were fifty guards on duty at the drawbridge. They first noticed D.K. from thirty yards away. Two raised Super Scopes, and started shooting. D.K. dodged and rolled everyshot, until he was only a few feet away. Several Wireframes gathered around him, stupidly waiting for D.K. to attack first. He did so quickly. Slamming his giant hands on the ground, he sent the fighters flying. Before they had a chance to recover, he had charged up a super punch, and let it loose on a group of polygons. Then he reached out and swatted a few more Wireframes. They were sent flying, until all five crashed into a tree. They lay there, wires sparking, and electricity leaking of them in small jolts. A polygon kicked him, breaking D.K.'s train of thought. He instantly launched into his up B move. (I don't know what that's called)  
  
Back at the hill, Link sent Bowser's shell rolling. Falcon and Fox ran after it, pushing it back on course. They ran across the drawbridge easily. The guards were too busy getting the @#$% kicked out of them to notice. Pichu, Young Link, Falco, Marth, Roy, Dr. Mario, and Luigi followed them. Ganondorf lagged far behind. He knew he was too slow to keep up with the rest, but his jump was too horrible to risk going over the moat. Now he was on the drawbridge. He avoided the fight, and stayed on the edge of the bridge. Just then, a polygon spotted him. It lunged towards Ganondorf with astonishing speed. It collided with him, tumbling them both into the moat. Instantly, a strange force pulled them under, never to resurface.  
  
All of the characters met on the top of the wall. D.K had made it safely.  
  
"Okay. It appears that we lost Ganondorf, but other than that, everyone is safe. We're going to have to jump across to the second wall now. Since they are built fairly close together, I don't think any of us will have a problem," Link spoke quickly. Everybody shuffled to the edge of the wall. "1…2…3…JUMP!" Link shouted.  
  
Everybody opened their eyes. They were on the other wall.  
  
"Wow!" Dr. Mario laughed. "That was really easy!" Suddenly, they heard footsteps and looked around. A group of Wireframes were approaching from the left!  
  
"Run!" screamed Zelda. Everybody sprinted to the right. They had only taken a few steps before a group of polygons materialized in front of them. Both groups raised their Super Scopes. The smashers were trapped. 


End file.
